


Exceeds Expectations

by poetsandzombies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: “Of the four of us, who do you think is worst in bed?”





	Exceeds Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a snippet on my hp blog (https://siriuslydoubtful.tumblr.com/post/184196694932/of-the-four-of-us-who-do-you-think-is-worst-in) and then got real. So. Hope it's okay!

“Of the four of us, who do you think is worst in bed?”

Sirius presses the lid of his firewhisky to his lips, but doesn’t drink. At the sound of the question, he and James share a glance and grin.

“Peter,” they say in unison, laughing.

“Hey, I do okay!” Peter objects. He takes a swig from his bottle and adds “but yeah, fair.”

A moment of quiet settles over the four men as they lounge on the floor around Jame’s living room, a couple take-out boxes and empty firewhisky bottles littered around them. Remus loves nights like these, the ones where none of them have anywhere else to be.

“Sirius,” he says after a minute passes, lips curling up. He lifts his gaze to the other men, who look somewhat baffled and amused. Sirius raises an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry mate, but I’m great in bed,” he says.

“No way,” Remus says confidently, shaking his head. “Too pretty. The expectations are too high. I doubt you’re able to live up to them.”

A snort comes from James while Peter seems to consider this. Sirius watches Remus carefully, calculating his expression. Remus takes a sip of his drink.

“Watch it, Moony. I might have to prove you wrong,” Sirius says.

It takes everything for Remus not to choke on his drink as Sirius’ words reach his ears and shoot south. He plays it cool, lowering the bottle with only slightly shaky fingers and meeting Sirius’ curious face.

“Is that a promise?” He challenges. He watches alarm flash over Sirius’ face before he gets a hold of himself, running a hand through his hair in a way that makes Remus’ stomach flip.

“You gonna hold me to it?” He asks. Remus watches the way Sirius’ eyes travel down the length of his body as he says this and swallows. He’s about to answer when a third voice interrupts; its James.

“Peter and I would just like you both to know that we are still very much present in this room right now.”

Remus and Sirius break their gaze immediately, Remus’ cheeks pinking at the reminder of other company. The four men look at each other, then look away.

-

The awkward moment passes, as they always have over the years. The men fall back into comfortable conversation and eventually companionable silence as the night drags on and sleep pulls softly on their eyelids. James is the first to get up, knowing that if he doesn't, they'll all fall asleep where they're sprawled out on the floor.

"Since Lily's gone, Sirius, you can stay with me. That way Remus and Peter can take the guest room, yeah?"

Sirius slaps a hand over his heart.

"Just like old times," he grins.

"It better not be," James grumbles, halfheartedly picking up their trash. "You always snored."

Remus laughs as he pulls himself up onto his feet. It's true; he's been sleeping in the bedroom right next to Sirius' for the last five years and has grown accustomed to the number of loud noises reverberating through his wall, snoring being among them.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I kind of prefer the couch?" Peter says. Remus frowns. Sirius turns from James to look at Remus, and then turns back to James.

-

Well, Remus has grown accustomed, after all.

The two have shared a bed countless times since they were boys, but there's something unfamiliar beneath the silk sheets encompassing two pairs of arms and legs that keeps Remus up. Their bodies bend away from each other like different ends of matching puzzle pieces and Remus holds himself still in fear of completing the image.

"Moony?" Sirius says after an hour of restless, unmoving attempts to fall asleep. Remus feels rustling beside him and lets himself go, shifting tentatively on his side to face Sirius. They're so close, their noses almost touch.

"Yeah?" He responds, barely audible.

"How high are your expectations?" The teasing tone is gone, and Sirius looks just as scared as Remus feels. Remus' heart pounds in his chest and for a moment he doesn't think he'll be able to answer.

"They're pretty high," he lets out eventually, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. Sirius gives him a shaky smile and reaches out, brushing Remus' hair back in a way that makes his breath catch.

"No pressure or anything," Sirius jokes, seemingly more to himself. His movements are slow, but in no way hesitant, as he tangles his fingers further into Remus' hair and leans in, kissing him.

Between the pressure of Sirius' fingertips delicately moving to the back of his neck and the cushion-soft wanderings of lips over his own, a hunger lights up Remus' nerves, dizzying him into a state of contentment. His hands search eagerly among the sea of blankets and touch the warm, soft skin of Sirius' waist, tugging lightly in invitation. Sirius moves with Remus' guidance, shifting over the man to straddle his hips. It's like magic, touching Sirius; nothing has felt so exhilarating in his life, and yet completely natural.

Sirius' kisses are leisurely, focused, and full of promise. He kisses like he's trying to tell Remus something-- some ungodly secret that doesn't exist in words. Remus tries to answer him in earnest; he tries to tell him just how badly he's wanted this, and for how long.

  
When Sirius breaks away, it's to sprinkle feather-light kisses to the scars across Remus' nose and cheeks. It's a moment of sweetness among the heat and pleasure that makes Remus melt into the mattress.

Then Sirius is slipping away from Remus, out of his burning fingers, and down the length of his torso. The intention is apparent and in a moment of panic, Remus grasps at Sirius' shoulders to halt him.

"Sirius," he says, voice wrecked. The other man stops immediately, lifting his head up to look up at him.

"Is this okay?" he asks. Remus nods vigorously as he tries to clear his head enough to speak.

"I just wanted to say. I was wrong," he manages awkwardly. A grin spreads across Sirius' face.

"Jesus, mate. At least let me get you off before you surrender."

And with that, he disappears under the sheets. Remus feels his fingers catch the waistband of his boxers, gently pull them down over his hips, and before he can have another thought, Sirius' mouth is on the hot length of Remus' erection. Remus falls back onto the pillows and throws an arm over his mouth to stifle his moans, reaching down with his other to card a hand into Sirius' hair. Sirius makes a noise at the encouragement, taking Remus further into his mouth, and Remus struggles to restrain himself from thrusting back as the pleasure builds rapidly. He watches the steady rise and fall of the bedsheets over him, half the speed of his quickened breaths, and feels himself come apart under the slow and gentle guidance of the man above him.

Sirius comes up just as smoothly as he'd gone down and Remus captures him and pulls him into another kiss before either of them have a moment to catch their breath. Remus repositions them so they're both back on their sides, and slips his shaky hand beneath Sirius' boxers. Sirius' mouth on his own doesn't falter, even as he starts to stroke him. Curious, Remus quickens his pace; a moment passes, but sure enough, tiny inhales of breath interrupt their kisses until finally, Sirius has to break away on one deep, shuddering gasp. He comes, letting out Remus' name on the tail-end of a moan. Remus smiles, satisfaction and warmth and affection flooding through his body.

"Expectations?" Sirius asks as they resituate themselves for sleeping.

"Met and exceeded," Remus answers, laughing.

They drift into the warm depths of their own dreams, their bodies hooked around each other like a pair of matching puzzle pieces finally put together.


End file.
